Twisted Fairytale
by DarkcrossMoon13
Summary: The fifth Alice is a pure boy of the Queen, and never once had he abandon what was dear to him. No matter where he went he was surely to make many friends, even if they were they evilest of souls. All27 Inspired by Alice Human Sacrifice, boyxboy involved
1. Trick and Treat

**Chapter One: **_**Trick **_and **Treat **

Normal Format

"Talking"

_**Song Lyrics **_

_Thinking_

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first Fic, ok let's get the warnings and disclaimers out of the way

**Warnings: **

Contains Gokudera's colorful Vocab, Yaoi meaning boyxboy, this is an All27 fic (Since i can't pick which one to be the main) with one-sided 10027

**Disclaimers:**

I don't own KHR...Thank you for spoiling my dream...TT-TT

Also I don't own the any of the songs used in this Fic, when ever i use a song in my story I'll have the name of it at the end of the chapter kay.

Now enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Deeper, Deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet.**_

Chills ran down my spine as I silently followed her through the ever so creepy forest, but my fears are soon forgotten when I saw the girl of my dreams smile at me.

_**Come on, Come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet. **_

I can't remember how I found myself in the middle of the forest, at midnight, with the prettiest girl in my school…really? Why are we even here?

_**Quickly, Quickly, come as fast as your legs can run to the dark. **_

"Come on Tsuna-kun."

"W-wait!"

I squeaked as I tired to keep up with the smiling orange haired girl, but with no luck what so ever.

_**Come on, Come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game, on your mark!**_

"Tsuna-kun, try to catch me!"

"K-Kyoko, wait, be careful you might-"

She disappeared before I could warn her, I can't just leave her, even if this forest is scaring me, so I go the direction she ran off to…I think.

_**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick; imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups.**_

Kyoko sat happily beneath an old oak tree when I found her, after walking around/running aimlessly for a while, and sweet giggle escaped her lips.

"You found me!" she chimed making me blush lightly. "Here's your prize."

"T-thank you."

She handed me a small yellow candy, when it touched my tongue the cinnamon flavor danced on my taste buds.

_**Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep, because they are heaven-made have one and fall asleep.**_

My eyelids grew heavy, and my vision began to get blurry before everything went black.

_**But they're only good if you are surround by hallucinations, when you take the blindfold off there's no more pleasant creations.**_

The young redhead blankly watched as her brunette friend fall into a deep sleep, and in the night a chilling laugh filled the air.

"Very good Onee-chan."

_**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels.**_

Tears began to roll down her face as Tsuna began to fade away, what has she done? Reaching out she grabbed a hold of his wrist, and tried to pull him back.

_**You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal.**_

"Hey…"

Kyoko's eyes widen as something warped around her neck, whispering softly in her ear.

"Give me that…"

_**Eat these sweets; they tempt you into believing fake hospitality. Give me that; quickly, just give it here right now.**_

Painful screams echoed through out the forest, but not one soul heard the cry.

* * *

Five figures stood silently in the middle of town, their eyes gleaming red.

"You know what to do."

The smallest figure said their childish voice rang through the still air.

"Hai."

A sadistic smile pulled at the last figures lips, _let it begin_ they thought gleefully.

* * *

_**The first Alice was a wrathful women of the spade, and righteously she held a sharpen blade within her hand.**_

A woman dressed in red walked through the crowed streets, dragging a sword behind her. The sound of metal scrapping against the ground sent chills down her spine, and she began her search.

"Find your reincarnation."

A voice whispered making her growl lowly in her throat, she hates begin order around.

_**Never hesitating to slay all within her way, creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland.**_

After a few minutes she found herself in front of a shrine, but wasted no time gazing at its beauty. Walking through the halls a twisted smile formed on her face, and her hand twitched with excitement.

_**Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line, captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind, no one would have suspected that she had ever been.**_

Entering one of the rooms her twisted smile grew wider, across from the woman slept a young raven boy. He reeked of blood and anger; yes she found it finally found what she was after. Touching his hand a small spade bloomed, colored a deep scarlet red, and he began to disappear.

* * *

_**The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond, the broken echo of the lies within demented words.**_

A young man dressed in blue hummed a sweet tune, and he listened to the sound of people chattering endlessly.

_**He sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland, creating the image of the sick and disturbed.**_

Amongst the noise he heard a piano playing, his eyes widen for it is a beautiful piece. Searching for the maker of such a sound he stumbled upon a young silver haired boy, his fingers gliding across the keys.

_**Deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose, was shot by a mad man who silenced him to death.**_

He watched as the boy grinned happily to himself while he played, and listened to others praise his talent. Lightly touching his hand a small diamond bloomed, a deep blue, and he began to disappear.

_**Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed; with a twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.**_

"I found you."

He whispered with a sickening grin on his face, and he watched as the people began to panic.

* * *

_**The third Alice was an innocent girl of club, an enchanting graceful figure in the world of wonderland.**_

A young girl dressed in green frowned seeing that so far she hasn't found what she's looking for, and her patients is wearing thin. When all hope was lost she heard a chilling laugh, and soon found herself grinning.

_**She charmed the people in that land to every beck and call, a peculiar country answering to each command.**_

The laugh belonged to a blue haired teen, baring two different colored eyes, and three others followed behind him. The girl knew that the ones following him were playing in his palm, and with that said they probably didn't care as long as they're with him. Yes she found what she needed, and he is perfect for it.

_**So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen, consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.**_

With the wave of his hand the three parting going off with glances back to the said, and this left a perfect time to strike for the girl. Touching his hand a small club bloomed, a dark green, and disappeared but before he did the girl swore she saw a smirk.

_**Soon the Queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream, disguised as kindness loathing faith she secured her regime. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity; both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.**_

The twins dressed in yellow had long found what they needed but both debated about when to strike, seeing how their target found himself surround by many. A grinning raven sat with his father eating happily, and chatting about baseball with a care in the world.

_**And so they through countless open doors so recklessly, a brother and a sister running wild through wonderland.**_

"I'm going to bed."

The raven told his father before disappearing up the stairs, silently the twins followed behind him.

_**A stubborn elder sister, a witty younger brother but they had strayed to far in Alice's wonderland.**_

Once he entered the darkened room both twins touched his hand, and a gold heart bloomed. Just like the others before him, he too disappeared.

_**They were never woken from their tarrying dream; forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"The fifth Alice is a pure Queen…"

The small figure sang his voice a bit off tone, but the others around didn't seem to care.

"And from now on, he's be playing in my wonderland…"

* * *

The second chapter is already done, but first I want to hear/read what you think...so Review

Songs used:

1st: Trick and Treat (Also the name of the chapter)

2nd: Alice human sacrifice (Song that inspired the Fic)


	2. Doors and Owners

**Chapter Two**: _**Doors**_ and **Owners **

**Hey guys! Wow I'm glad people liked my story, this chapter was done before the first chapter so its kind of weird.  
**

**

* * *

**A small boy smiled happily as he played with the sleeping brunette's messy hair, his dark colored hair covering his eyes. Three others watched the child loving petting the brunette's cheek before whispering something in his ear, all of them flinched inwardly when scarlet eyes glared at them.

"Onii-chan."

The boy said making the man dressed in blue cringe, such a cold voice for a mere child to own.

"Yes?"

"Are the doors ready?"

"More or less."

Scarlet eyes fell back to the brunette who began to toss and turn, coldly her told the others:

"Go put the others in them, and make sure to watch their movements when they awake."

With that the figures left, and the child grabbed the brunette's hand. A small 'Q' bloomed and the child gently slipped the other's head on his lap, _just a while longer _he purred happily.

* * *

All figures walked through the first town, ignoring the stares that were sent their way. The woman in red still dragged her sword behind her, letting the metal scrap against the ground.

"Spade."

The man in blue said earning a glare from the said, scarlet eyes narrowed at him. At the end of the town is an old path, taking this path lead you straight to scarlet door. The other's looked at Spade questioning her; the boy she brought wasn't leaning against the door.

"Where is he?"

"I don't waste my time babysitting, Diamond."

Spade hissed before pointing towards the door.

"So I went ahead and threw him inside."

"So mean Spade."

"Club, I suggest you bite your tongue."

Diamond warned the young girl in green, she had no right to say that to Spade even though she is heartless.

"Better listen to his advice, brat."

"How rude, is that how you treat your queen?"

"Your not the queen."

Both adults said making Club pout childishly, before the brunette came she _was_ the queen but either way she's royalty. They walked down the red path, Diamond and Club felt disgusted, and that followed Spade for most of her life. The scent of blood was so bad that both could taste it, but unlike the others Spade was quiet pleased walking down the line.

She stopped at a large blue door and beside it slept a young sliver haired boy, Spade moved out of the others way.

"Let's get things over and done with." Club said dully

"I agree." Diamond hummed.

"Get out before I slice you to." Spade threatened.

* * *

Scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously at the two, their green eyes filled with mischief.

"Hearts."

The child hissed earning two grins from the twins.

"Don't be mad." The girl said.

"We did what you asked." The boy added.

Currently the three children stood in front of a yellow door, two teens slept peaceful while the fight went on. (One a tall raven the other a small brunette)

"You only brought one person of the heart?"

"He was they only one." The boy stated.

"And that's the truth." The girl said proudly.

With his hair once again covering his eyes the child only shrugged decided that the fight is fruitless before saying:

"Fine, but if something goes wrong you are to blame."

With that the child grabbed the brunette before disappearing, leaving the twins behind with the raven.

"He's so touchy." The girl whined.

"Like your one to talk." Muttered the boy.

* * *

Silently a raven walked down the red path, two tonfas out and ready for a fight. His eyes narrowed at the fact that he is getting nowhere, and this path only annoyed him more and more. If this path were an herbivore then he would make sure that they were bitten to death, and then ask where in the world he is.

Such a red path would not be in his beloved Namimori, because if it were he would bite to death who ever did it. While the raven fumed and continued his way down the path, Spade couldn't help but grin at the killing aura around the boy.

"Truly a wrathful child, so I deem you worthy of this door."

* * *

Diamond happily sang to himself as the sliver haired boy, fully awake and utterly lost, surrounded himself with the music sheets.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?"

The boy yelled sending another pile of music sheets flying.

"The notes are off but…"

Diamond hummed when the boy trailed off, his jade eyes looking at the music sheet with hopes of bursting into flames.

"But they make sense, boy."

A twisted grin bloomed on his face when the boy began to pick one of the sheets, reading off the lyrics.

_**Deadly yet so beautiful voice like a rose was shot by a madman who silence him to death.**_

"A beautiful melody, is it not?" Diamond purred

"They disturb the hell out of me, but they are indeed good." The boy said to himself, unaware that he answered the others question (He can't see him)

"Then I deem you worthy of my door."

* * *

Club smiled happily at the blue haired teen, he sat happily in her throne legs crossed and a smirk dancing on his face.

"Kufufu~ this is interesting."

He cooed before looking at Club, she didn't understand why he could see her but didn't care.

"I'm glad that it appeals to you."

"It does, for it's a good start."

"A good start?" Club asked cutely.

"Yes, to rule over the others."

Club smirk along side the teen, this one is going to be fun to hang around with.

"You are beyond worthy of this door."

* * *

Hearts watched as the young raven (who is rather tall) walk around exploring the area, laughing when he discovers something funny looking and what not.

"Such a funny dream."

The teen said earning a sigh from one of the twins.

"He's an idiot." The boy said clearly disappointed.

"No he's just naive." The girl corrected.

They watched as the raven aimlessly wonder around, sometimes he wound get lost but instead of getting angrily he would say:

"Oops, I got myself lost again. Ma, ma it will be ok."

"He thinks of the cup half full." The girl said proudly.

"This points to how idiotic he is." The boy added.

"Either way I deem his worthy." The girl pouted.

"If you say so sis." The boy said rolling his eyes. "I'll deem him worthy of this door."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review, here's a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Meetings _**and** New Friends **

Tsuna watched in horror as Hibari charged at the other teen, tonfas aimed for his ribs. Before Tsuna could think he grabbed a hold of Hibari's arm before it could come down to strike, both teens were shocked to see the brunette make a sudden move. After all he was froze with fear when they began, and right in the middle of it he got brave and jumped in.

"Herbivore."

"Please..." Tsuna said burying his face into the others arm. "Don't fight, lets just go."

The sliver haired teen nearly choked, after all he said and after that left hook to the face, the brunette didn't want the other to harm him...But why?

* * *

**Remember the more reviews that faster i update!  
**


End file.
